The Great Dune Buggy Race
The Great Dune Buggy Race is a LeapPad game available in Leap 2 including the interactive book and cartridge. It is also available in the LeapPad Pro. It teaches math with numbers from 1-100, time, money, compass directions, shapes, and colors, and tells the tale of Leap getting parts for the dune buggy in the race. Characters *Leap *Lily (crowd cameo) *Tad *Grandpa Frog (a.k.a. Gramps) *Dad (a.k.a. Mr. Frog) (crowd cameo) *Mom (a.k.a. Mrs. Frog) (crowd cameo) *Tim *Della *Parker (crowd cameo) *Dan (crowd cameo) *Casey (crowd cameo) *Edison Number Chart Numbers Even Numbers 2 two *2 *12 *22 *32 *42 *52 *62 *72 *82 *92 4 four *4 *14 *24 *34 *44 *54 *64 *74 *84 *94 6 six *6 *16 *26 *36 *46 *56 *66 *76 *86 *96 8 eight *8 *18 *28 *38 *48 *58 *68 *78 *88 *98 0 zero *10 *20 *30 *40 *50 *60 *70 *80 *90 *100 Odd Numbers 1 one *1 *11 *21 *31 *41 *51 *61 *71 *81 *91 3 three *3 *13 *23 *33 *43 *53 *63 *73 *83 *93 5 five *5 *15 *25 *35 *45 *55 *65 *75 *85 *95 7 seven *7 *17 *27 *37 *47 *57 *67 *77 *87 *98 9 nine *9 *19 *29 *39 *49 *59 *69 *79 *89 *99 Multiplication Factors Digits *Even Numbers (zero, two, four, six, and eight) 0 2 4 6 8 *Odd Numbers (one, three, five, seven, and nine) 1 3 5 7 9 Addition and Subtraction *Plus (+) *Minus (-) Money Coins and Dollars *Pennies *Nickels *Dimes *Quarters *Dollars Cents *1 cent = penny *5 cents = nickel *10 cents = dime *25 cents = quarter *$1.00 = dollar Time on the Clock Hours *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 Minutes *00 *01 *02 *03 *04 *05 *06 *07 *08 *09 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 *20 *21 *22 *23 *24 *25 *26 *27 *28 *29 *30 *31 *32 *33 *34 *35 *36 *37 *38 *39 *40 *41 *42 *43 *44 *45 *46 *47 *48 *49 *50 *51 *52 *53 *54 *55 *56 *57 *58 *59 Colors and Shapes There are eighteen bottles of colored shapes on the shelves. *red triangle *red circle *red square *yellow triangle *yellow circle *yellow square *blue triangle *blue circle *blue square *green triangle *green circle *green square *orange triangle *orange circle *orange square *purple triangle *purple circle *purple square Compass Directions *North *South *West *East Measurement *Metric *Common *Length *Weight *Volume Collections Leap collects the number of items from the places for the race. Game A dune buggy icon is at the bottom of the page to play a game. Trivia *6 out of the 12 characters don't appear in this interactive book, excepting Leap, Tim, Tad, Della, Edison and Grandpa. The other 6 are crowd cameos. *There are flags and mud puddles in the maze. *Tim gets lemon juice squirted in his eye when it stings. *Leap finds parts and license plates for the dune buggy in the race. *The bottles come in different colors and shapes. *The cars are being flat in the machine. *Addition and subtraction are for numbers from 1-100. Category:LeapPad Games Category:Math Books Category:Reading Books